It's Absurd
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Bagaimana jika kita hidup di dunia fiksi dan bisa sekolah di Konoha High School. Lalu menjalani hidup di tengah-tengah mereka-terutama hidup ditengah hubungan Sasuke dan naruto/OC/reader, AU, absurd, SI (Self Insert)/Oneshoot/SasuNaru :)


**It's Absurd**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Aneh, Absurd, cerita seenak penulis, OC/reader, SI (Self Insert), maybe OOC, sho-ai, BL, SasuNaru

Rat: T

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

#

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju sekolah. Melewati jalanan sepi kompleks perumahan, aku menikmati jejeran pohon _be__e__ch _dengan daun-daun berguguran—bertebaran dengan indah tepat di depan wajahku. Mobil-mobil terparkir sepanjang pinggiran jalan. Semilir angin mengibarkan rambut cokaltku yang keluar dari topi—mengusik halus tenguk dan leherku dengan rasa dinginnya. Musik dari ipod terus mengalir. Tanpa sadar aku telah menganggukkan kepalaku mengikuti irama. Aku memacu sepedaku lebih bersemangat saat sang surya telah menyingsing tinggi—membuat sepedaku memiliki bayangan memanjang di atas aspal.

Aku mulai bersenandung lalu menghela nafas.

"Yeah, kehidupanku yang biasa dan menakjubkan akan dimulai kembali."

.

.

Jejeran sepeda di tempat parkir Konoha High School telah panjang. Berderet-deret dengan berbagai model. Sport, BMX, sepeda gunung, fixie, sepeda tua, girly dengan warna pink dan memiliki keranjang, dan masih banyak jenis yang lain. _Well_, aku bersyukur karena masih ada yang naik sepeda sepertiku. Dibanding dengan anak-anak kaya yang selalu membawa mobil mewah mereka seperti kebanyakan penghuni sekolah ini.

Memarkir sepeda hybrid tercintaku dengan cantik, aku segera bergegas ke gedung sekolah bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berdering.

"Kyaaa .."

Suara histeris dan ramai itu terdengar lagi saat aku baru saja mencapai mulut pintu gedung. Aku hanya memutar mata. Walaupun enggan, aku terpaksa berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sekumpulan gadis yang tengah mengerubuni seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil limosin berwarna hitam.

Tampan dengan wajah dingin yang menawan. Tubuh tinggi tegap dan—aku yakin perutnya pasti kotak-kotak. Rambut hitam yang gaya, kulit seputih dan pucat mirip vampir yang seksi. _Well_, aku memang ikut mengagumi, tapi aku tidak seperti sekumpulan gadis-gadis norak yang tengah menjerit memanggil-manggil namanya di sana.

"Uchiha .."

"Sasuke .."

Mereka berebut untuk menawarkan makan siang seperti biasa kemudian. _Hell_. Sebenarnya aku heran, belajar saja belum kenapa mereka telah memikirkan makan siang? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan apakah PR sudah selesai atau belum—sepertiku? Huh. Aku kembali memutar mata lelah. Pemandangan seperti itu memang telah menjadi tontonan gratis setiap pagi bagiku. Walaupun diam-diam aku juga ikut mengagumi sosok itu, tapi aku tidaklah norak. Menawarkan diri sebagai pacar pula. Wow, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Bukan berarti aku gadis tidak normal. Yeah, siapa yang tidak mau jika harus menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Anak orang kaya yang selalu dipuja bak pangeran di sekolah ini. Bukan karena aku jelek atau bukan dari kalangan atas.

Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan sendiri. Dan asal tahu saja, jika satu orang saja tahu kenapa aku tidak berminat pada pemuda itu—adalah karena aku seorang _fujoshi_—aku pasti akan langsung dibully. Jadi aku menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia itu sendiri. Aku bukanlah gadis manja yang selalu ber'kya, kya' ria ketika melihat si tampan itu. Aku ulang sekali lagi bahwa aku memang menyukainya. Tapi menyukai dalam arti lain. Dan masalah meminta jadi pacar, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal gila itu.

.

.

"Dia menyebalkan."

Aku mendengar suara cempreng seorang pemuda _cute _berambut pirang. Pemuda itu baru saja datang dengan langkah tergesa dan kesal beberapa detik lalu—dan kemudian langsung bersunggut-sunggut di depan dua orang temannya.

Memasukkan sepotong omelet keju buatan ibuku sebagai bekal hari ini dan memakannya di dalam kelas sambil membaca komik, aku melihat anak kelas sebelah itu tengah berkumpul dengan Gaara dan Kiba.

"Dia melakukan apa lagi padamu?" Kiba bertanya dengan rasa simpati—tapi kemudian ia nyengir menggoda.

Aku mulai menguping diam-diam pembicaraan mereka. Seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya saat trio itu berkumpul di kelas ini saat istirahat, aku pun demikian. Percayalah, menguping adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Apalagi dengan jelas aku bisa melihat punggung Gaara dari sini. Ugh, jujur aku sangat menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu. Aku suka huruf kanji di kening kiri pemuda itu, aku pikir hal itu sangat eksotis. Bukan, rasa suka kali ini berbeda dengan rasa sukaku pada Uchiha sang pangeran. Rasa sukaku ini benar-benar suka. Seperti jatuh cinta dan—oh, aku selalu meleleh ketika mendengar suara berat dan seksinya. Hm, lupakan sejenak suara itu karena aku harus konsentasi menguping.

"_Well_, dia melakukannya lagi." Uzumaki Naruto bersedekap tangan dengan wajah memerah. Ia duduk diatas meja Gaara sembarangan. Aku merutuki diriku karena kalah manis dengan pemuda itu. Dia manis, imut, dan lucu saat marah, dan—benar-benar tipe _uke_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." kali ini Gaara yang bersuara.

Belum apa-apa, wajahku langsung memerah hanya karena mendengar suara itu. Aku buru-buru menggeleng pelan.

"Dia menciumku di tengah orang banyak, dikoridor. Astaga! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia selalu mencium bibirku." Naruto cemberut.

"Akan kuhajar pangeran pinggiran itu nanti." Kiba berkata dengan penuh semangat—tapi tentu saja hanya bercanda.

Aku hanya memutar mata. _Well_, jadi begini, Sang pangeran idola sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke, yang digosipkan tidak punya pacar nyatanya tengah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke tidak berhenti membuat masalah dengan si pirang supaya mau kencan dengannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau menerima ajakan sang pangeran begitu saja. Aku mengerti alasan Naruto. Walaupun dikelas yang berbeda—lain denganku yang sekelas bersama Kiba dan Gaara, aku cukup tahu bagaimana kehidupan si pirang. Hanya sebelas duabelas denganku. Tapi, yang aku dengar, kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Ia tinggal bersama kakek dan pamannya yang mesum. Jiraya dan Kakashi—kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Aku sedikit mengenal pamannya—Hatake Kakashi, karena pekerjaan pria itu adalah seorang novelis. Novel-novel dewasa, yeah kira-kira seperti itu. Aku pernah membeli bukunya—memang mesum—tapi isinya tetap menarik. Aku selalu berharap dia akan membuat novel _slash _yang bertema priadanpria. Lupakanlah.

Dan gosip mengenai sang pangeran dan pemuda manis pirang memang telah menyebar ke setiap penjuru sekolah. Hal tersebut menuai banyak respon, banyak yang tak ambil pusing dan setuju-setuju saja sepertiku—_well_, kalau aku disini sangat setuju, bahkan harus— tapi, banyak pula gadis yang mengeucut iri pada Naruto. Bukan hanya siswa, para guru juga tahu sepak terjang sang pangeran untuk mandapatkan hati si blonde yang malu-malu menggemaskan—serta sikap keras kepalanya yang keukeuh tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Jangan heran, di sekolah ini, gosip apapun langsung menyebar dengan cepat. Apapun akan menjadi topik hangat untuk di bicarakan—bahkan penjaga sekolah terkadang ikut ambil bagian—menguping sepertiku.

Awalnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka, aku lebih memilih sibuk dengan komik dan novelku. Tapi, salahkan Sasuke dan Naruto karena kini aku berubah pikiran. _Well_, _the truth_, merekalah yang telah membuatku menjadi seorang _fujoshi_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan apa alsannya, tapi dimataku, mereka berdua—benar-benar _perfectto_. Mereka _soulmate _sejati. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua saat pertama kali melihat pasangan itu jalan bareng di halaman sekolah dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak terima saja ajakan kencannya."

Aku hampir tersedak susu coklatku ketika mendengar perkataan Kiba. Itu benar-benar saran yang sangat _fabulus_.

_Damn _Naruto karena telah menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut dengan wajah merah. Ia bahkan mengomel pada Kiba. _Come on blonde_, aku yakin kau juga pasti tertarik dengan pangeran itu. Kalian adalah pasangan terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Aku bisa mejadi bulan-bulanan fansnya." Naruto bersunggut-sunggut.

Ah, yeah, dia benar. Aku lupa. Fans sang pangeran pasti akan heboh seperti dalam film drama-drama Asia lalu akan melakukan pembullyan besar-besaran. _No_, aku tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda manis itu mendapat masalah dengan para gadis norak yang selalu ber'kya kya' itu.

"Jika Sasuke serius, dia pasti akan melindungimu." Gaara berkata dengan santai dan tenang.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa melayang. _Well_, apa yang dipikirkannya memang sama denganku. Oh, aku mulai berpikir mungkin Gaara dan aku bisa menjadi _soulmate_.

Beralih kembali pada kasus Sasuke dan Naruto, kali ini aku melihat si pirang tengah berpikir dengan wajah polosnya. Hum, dia benar-benar membuatku iri. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang sangat cantik. Sangat wajar jika sang pangeran tertarik padanya.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku."

Aku tersentak kaget saat tengah berjalan menunduk di koridor lantai dua. Sekumpulan buku tugas yang ingin kuantarkan ke ruang guru hampir saja berjatuhan dari kedua tanganku. Aku buru-buru bersembunyi di balik dinding saat tahu siapa dua pemuda yang tengah ribut di koridor yang sepi itu.

Sang pangeran!

Dan si _cute blonde_!

"Ck. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku."

Suara _baritone _yang maskulin dan sangat kukenal terdengar dingin dan tidak sabaran.

"Kau selalu merepotkanku. Andai saja kau tidak menciumku di sembarang tempat, aku pasti tidak akan mendapat masalah." Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu maumu apa? Aku harus menciummu secara sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?"

Aku yakin perdebatan mereka sangat seru. Mengintip takut-takut. Aku melihat mereka berdua tengah berhadap-hadapan dan saling lempar kata. Aku urungkan niat untuk melewati mereka dan tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan menarik ini. Aku lebih memilih berdiam diri di tempatku. Sial, aku melupakan ponselku di tas. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merekam adegan manis mereka.

" .. Kau tidak tahu kan, bahwa mantanmu yang bernama Karin menerorku. Dia mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengolok-olok keluargaku."

Aku mendengar nada pedih di kalimat si pirang. _Shit_, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sang pangeran bisa sebrengsek itu. Tega sekali dia membuat si pirang di _bully _seperti itu—oleh mantannya pula.

"Karin kelas 2B?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kening berkerut—seperti merasa tidak pernah memiliki mantan yang bernama Karin.

"Karin yang mana lagi." Naruto membentak kesal. "Dia mengatakan bahwa keluargaku bukanlah keluarga baik-baik. Keluarga aneh dan mesum. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku homo menjijikan."

Aku membulatkan mata. Siapa wanita yang bernama Karin? Kelas 2B? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu karena kelasku di kelas 2D. Tapi aku yakin gadis itu pasti sangat-sangat jalang karena menyebut pemuda manis idolaku seorang homo menjijikan. Awas saja nanti jika aku tahu siapa dia.

"Maafkan aku .."

Aku semakin merapatkan diri ke tembok. Sungguh, aku baru pertama kali mendengar sang pangeran sekolah bicara selembut itu pada orang lain. Oh, tapi aku tidak heran jika dia bisa bicara seperti itu di hadapan Naruto. Aku melongokkan kepala lebih jauh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

_My_. _My_. _God_. Sang pangeran tengah menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat. Aku menyumpah ketika tanganku mulai gemetar dan hampir menjatuhkan semua buku. Aku buru-buru menarik nafas panjang.

"Katakan siapa lagi yang telah mengganggumu." Sasuke berkata lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tapi cengkraman si raven lebih kuat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah kembali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja ketika ada orang lain yang menghinamu. Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Siapapun itu. Jadi katakan siapa saja mereka." Sasuke mulai bertitah.

Lututku terasa lemas. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena lupa membawa tisu. _Shit_.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengalah.

Aku yakin Naruto adalah pemuda _cute _yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin akan mengadu pada Sasuke mengenai gadis-gadis _bitch _yang mengganggunya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau milikku, dobe. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina pemuda yang kucintai."

Aku melihat lengan-lengan Sasuke telah beralih kepinggang ramping si pirang. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang buruk—atau baik—akan terjadi.

"T-teme, jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu bukan bahwa seharusnya sekarang kita belajar. Lepaskan aku." Naruto terlihat kurang nyaman. Ia menggelak saat Sasuke mengusap kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher sewarna karemel itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar. Lagipula kelasku sedang kosong." Sang pangeran tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai membawa tubuh si pirang merapat pada dinding dan menahannya dengan tubuh tegap berotot miliknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan ajakan kencan itu. Aku ingin kau menerimanya. Akhir pekan ini, kemanapun kau ingin pergi, aku akan menemanimu."

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sasuke telah mengangguk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau setuju."

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun teme." potong Naruto sambil cemberut—wajahnya memerah.

Aih, dia benar-benar malu-malu. Aku yakin Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku menyumpah karena hidungku mulai gatal hanya karena melihat posisi seksi mereka berdua. Naruto yang terapit diantar dinding dan Sasuke. Sial. Aku akan mimisan.

"Jadi sekarang katakan." Sasuke meminta. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Saling mengalirkan udara yang menerpa wajah masing-masing dengan dengusan halus. Hangat dan menguarkan aroma tubuh yang terpancar dengan harum yang berbeda.

"A-aku—" Naruto tergagap. Wajahnya memerah dengan cantiknya. Di balik dinding aku hanya bisa menahan supaya kuat melihat adegan mereka selanjutnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolak apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berkata iseng.

Sasuke membalas dengan dengus meremehkan. "_Well_, aku tidak akan berhenti menciumu di depan banyak orang."

"Tem—"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir lembut sang pangeran.

Aku ternganga di tempat. Susah payah aku bertahan di posisiku supaya tidak berteriak histeris atau ber'kya kya' ria melihat adegan ciuman mereka. Dan tunggu—kenapa aku bisa berpikir akan ber'kya kya' ria? Jangan sampai aku tertular gadis-gadis norak yang aku benci. Aku beralih kembali pada pasangan itu.

It's like heaven—err, maksudku. Ini benar-benar keajiban. Sudah sering aku mendengar Naruto berkeluh kesah dengan sikap berani Sasuke ketika menciumnya di tempat umum. Selama itu juga aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung dan hanya bisa membayangkan kejadiannya seperti apa.

Dan sekarang. Aku melihat langsung.

Mereka! Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berciuman di koridor. Ciuman yang—astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mendesak Naruto sampai seperti itu. Tubuh mereka bahkan sampai merapat tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Bibir mereka yang—Lidah mereka yang—

"Nn—Sas—"

_Damn_. Desahan Naruto benar-benar seksi. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupaku sekarang. Merah dan panas telah menjadi satu, disertai hidungku yang semakin gatal. _Gosh_. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu juga.

"_No_, Sasuke—jangan disini." Naruto menolak.

"Hm?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Brakk.

Aku membeku. Siap menjadi batu dan retak berkeping-keping, lalu menghilang bagai debu dituip angin.

Astaga. Astaga.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Buku-buku bodoh kenapa kalian bisa jatuh.

"Siapa disana."

_Death_.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sang pangeran yang sangat dingin bagai kutub selatan.

Aku menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyian. Aku yakin, terus bersembunyipun percuma karena buku-bukuku yang jatuh pasti telah dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Kabur? Tentu saja itu cari mati. Bagaimana nanti nasib buku-buku tugas semua teman sekelasku yang harus secepatnya aku kumpulkan?

"H-hai." aku menjawab gugup. Sungguh, ini—benar-benar situasi terburuk dalam hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku ketahuan telah mengintip mereka. Aku bersiap seandainya Sang pangeran akan mengirim _bodyguardnya_ untuk membuangku ke laut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar ketika suara dingin sang pangeran terdengar semakin dingin. Segera saja aku menyibukkan diri memunguti buku-buku tugas sialan yang berserakkan diatas lantai untuk menyembunyikan rasa gemetarku. Aku semakin was-was ketika langkah-langkah kaki dua pemuda itu mendekat ke arahku. _Well_, bagaimanapun juga, mereka cowok, dan aku cewek. Aku tetap merasa takut. Bagaimana jika mereka menuduhku tengah mengintip mereka—yang memang itu kenyataannya—lalu langsung meghajarku?

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian." akhirnya aku bisa berkata normal, lalu menegakan badan. Wajah porselen yang terpahat sempurna telah berdiri di hadapanku. Ia lebih tinggi sehingga aku terpaksa sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya. Menelan ludah diam-diam dan tetap menjaga sikap tenang, aku melirik si pirang setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh sang Uchiha. Aku yakin dia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang—jelas-jelas—sangat mengganggu aktivitas _hot _mereka.

"Hai, kau teman sekelas Kiba dan Gaara bukan? Aku sering melihatmu duduk dekat jendela sambil membaca komik saat istirahat." Naruto berkata riang dengan senyum ceria—sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap sang pangeran. Ia bakan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _God. He is damn cute_. Dan dia sangat-sangat baik. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan memperhatikanku. Aku pikir selama ini dia hanya sibuk dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Aku benar-benar terharu karena nyatanya dia mengenalku dan memperhatikanku.

"Yeah, namaku Fallen." aku berkata sambil nyengir konyol. Melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang—sepertinya masih tidak menyukaiku.

_Gosh_. _Wait_—jangan-jangan dia cemburu. Padaku. _Seriously_?

"Aku Naruto." pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangan. Tapi buru-buru menariknya kembali saat menyadari kedua tanganku penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Ia hanya nyengir manis. "Ah, dan ini Sasuke." ia beralih—meraih lengan kiri sang pangeran untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku hanya memberi anggukkan singkat dan senyum ramah pada Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, tanpa diberitahupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa kalian. Aku heran apa mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka itu sangat populer disekolah ini—yang bahkan penjaga sekolah saja sampai tahu hubungan mereka. Atau mungkin penjual makanan di kafetaria atau bahkan supir bus di halte sebelah?

"Sepertinya berat, aku akan membantumu."

"_No_!" aku mundur selangkah, lalu buru-buru memperbaiki sikapku ketika melihat keterkejutan di wajah si pirang karena suara tinggiku. "Maksudku, tidak perlu, terimakasih, aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Aku berkata lembut sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku bisa melihat saphire indah si pirang meredup kecewa sesaat, tapi ketika melihat senyumku ia ikut tersenyum kembali. Tatapan Sasuke semakin mendingin dan menusuk. Aku merasakan hawa-hawa aneh mulai menguar menyelimuti tubuhku yang mulai mengigil.

"_Well_, kalau begitu. Aku permisi." aku bergegas melewati mereka.

"Bye." Naruto tersenyum manis sementara Sasuke hanya melirikku sekilas.

Baru sekitar empat langkah, aku berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap pasangan favoriteku.

"Ehem—aku pikir, lebih baik kalian mencari tempat lain. Hanya saran—kalian boleh mengabaikannya jika tidak suka." aku buru-buru berbalik kembali dan melangkah cepat. Aku yakin baik Sasuke maupun Naruto pasti mengerti maksud perkataanku. Oh, ingin sekali aku berbalik dan melihat semburat malu pipi mereka berdua. Tapi aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sang pangeran. Biarkan saja mereka saling _berblushing_ ria.

_Well_, tontonan hari ini benar-benar membuatku puas.

.

.

End.

Haha. Blue spicless. Entah ini ide dari mana tapi Blue lagi kena badmood buat lanjutin cerita2 Blue :3

Trms udah mampir n baca fic gaje Blue :)

Jaa nee

*Chuu


End file.
